Dark lilies
by maritza chan
Summary: Lily forgives Snape and his life is changed. One shot fic.


**I do not own Harry Potter in any way**. The image is not mine, I found it on facebook.

* * *

_**Dark lilies**_

Severus was holding Lily's hand while walking down a hallway from the library to the Great Hall. She was holding a bouquet of dark lilies and softly humming a tune that was the most glorious sound he had ever heard. She had forgiven him from his stupid action when he called her Mudblood. The road to gain her pardon had not been easy, but he had managed to keep her friendship and more. After explaining what happen that awful day, she understood that the word came out by the moment's pressure, still, he promised to never use the word again. Their sixth year at Hogwarts was very promising. Lily was upset with Potter and Severus though she was even looking him differently.

Severus worked hard to not upset her now, even if that meant not to fight Potter, at least not in public. This day he was in a very good mood because his efforts finally paid. He had just asked Lily to go on a date in the first trip to Hogsmade that was coming and she agreed. Rumors spread quickly about them being together when they entered the Great Hall and later being spotted together in the village, but he did not mind them. After that trip, finally alone in the shadows of the castle, they kissed. It was the most elating feeling being kissed by her. The feeling of being with her and knowing she preferred him over all the others, especially Potter, was enough to make him put an end to the questions about their relationship by his fellow Slytherins classmates. The fact of being couple made Potter miserable, which was a big plus.

Besides his happiness at school, he had a hidden agenda. Secretly Severus was meeting with the Deatheaters thanks to Lucius Malfoy references. He had several meetings with them through that year and after each of them he felt he was going up in their circle. Lily knew he loved the dark arts and maybe because she was now his girlfriend, maybe because after all the arguments he had given her, she had finally showed some interest in it. With her gift in magic maybe she could join him and be part of a new order. Everything was possible.

As the years passed the war intensified, but Lily stayed with him after leaving Hogwarts. Severus knew it was because she loved him as much as he loved her in spite of his love for the dark arts. Even as she never joined the ranks of the Deatheaters and tried to live as normal it could in time of war, she was on their side. Those were dangerous times where people died young and living the moment ruled. Being a couple from almost two years he decided not to lose more time. One day he went to the Ministry of Magic where she worked as an Unspeakable in the Department of Mysteries with a bouquet of dark lilies and proposed to her.

Severus, prior the proposal, asked for the approval of the Dark Lord for marry only to not lose his high position in his circle, but for him it did not matter if she came from a muggle family or not. Meanwhile the rest of the wizarding community in Great Britain was in chaos and despair, Severus was living the best moments of his life. While waiting their first child, something happened that made him consider their way of living. He overheard a meeting between Dumbledore and a seer who predicted the fall of the Dark Lord. Concerned about his growing family Severus decided to make a dangerous move. If the Dark Lord won the war, there was no way they could be harm, but if he fell, his family will be affected. This was the reason for Snape, with his wife's support, became a double agent.

When Neville Longbottom, in ways he did not understand, made the Dark Lord disappear, their son Harry was thriving safely at home. Thanks to their caution, Severus did not go to jail and stared a lucrative private business in potion making. Severus liked to compare the progress of his son with Lucius' son Draco. That spoiled brat was smart, but Harry surpassed him in everything. Lily and he provided him not only the tools to help him learn advance magic since early age, but were an example to him being both of them between the most achieving wizards of their time.

When Harry got his Hogwarts letter no other parents were more proud. Severus was sure his song had a bright future and was not amiss. Only being in his first year at school and already he helped the famous, but not so enlighten Boy-Who-Lived, to secure the Philosopher's stone. Severus was now at Hogwarts to complain about the security of the school. Dumbledore received him and talked about what happened. Severus was somewhat concerned about the possible return of the Dark Lord and decided to take a walk inside the castle before returning home to his beloved wife and son.

Walking, he found himself going into an empty classroom, his attention caught with the sight of an amazing mirror. Severus assumed it was the one involved in the incident with the stone. It was a magnificent object and he approached to it to look it closer. Curiously the mirror did not reflect him, but his most inner desire. Severus finally took his eyes from the mirror to found himself in the dark empty classroom, needing to come back to his duties as Potions Master at Hogwarts and leave behind the life that could have being his.

* * *

The idea of this one shot came to me as the possible end of my fic The Promise, but I found it to cruel for that and instead made a one shot fic about it.

Hope you have enjoyed and thanks for reading.


End file.
